Ses derniers instants
by Iaret
Summary: A la fin de son duel avec Yugi, Atem se souvient de ses tous derniers instants en Egypte Antique. Oneshot.


**Ses derniers instants…**

Le jeune homme se trouvait étendu sur le sable brûlant du désert Egyptien ; imprégnant ses terres de son propre sang. La souffrance et la douleur, sur son visage d'habitude impassible, et sa blessure ouverte l'avaient plongé dans cette tourmente insurmontable qu'on appelle l'agonie. Mais malgré la mort proche qui l'attendait, ce jeune adolescent de seize ans demeurait, pour les Egyptiens, la personne la plus importante et la plus courageuse de ce monde. Ses traits, fermes et purs, aussi réguliers que les colosses de granit qui ornaient les temples des dieux, rappelaient à tous et à toutes ses origines divines. Ses yeux, clos en cet instant, étaient d'un bleu très sombre presque rouges, profonds et sans fin, qui donnait à son regard un éclat dur et pénétrant, à la fois foudroyant comme l'éclair et pur comme l'ange. C'était un regard froid et fier, impénétrable, qui soulignait sa grande puissance et son assurance sans fautes. Son corps, musclé et bien fait, témoignait de ses glorieuses prouesses dans l'art du combat et son teint cuivré le paraît d'une beauté exotique. Sa chevelure, vive comme le feu, aux mèches d'or, se dressait sur sa tête telle la crinière du lion, le couronnant pour l'éternité.

Il se trouvait allongé dans les bras de son cousin, le seul des six prêtres à avoir survécu aux attaques de Bakura, le voleur albinos. Les autres avaient trouvé la mort sur le champ de bataille, tentant vainement de le protéger. Finalement, au prix du sacrifice de sa vie, le jeune garçon avait découvert le moyen de détruire les forces du mal que le brigand avait déchaîné sur l'Egypte, et seul un miracle pouvait encore sauvé l'enfant-roi. Ce dernier respirait avec difficulté, il gémissait et essayait de repousser les médecins autour de lui qui le forçait à avaler de nombreux remèdes pour le soigner. Mais la situation s'aggravait.

- Majesté, appela l'un des guérisseurs tandis qu'il nettoyait la plaie, profonde et grave, qui se trouvait au niveau des hanches. Majesté !

- Atem, murmura le prêtre à ses côtés en lui relevant doucement la tête. Tu dois vivre ! Tu m'entends ? Tu le dois pour tes filles, Rêdjeddet et Merytrê ! Elles ont besoin de toi !

Le jeune Pharaon ouvrit faiblement les yeux au son de ces prénoms. Il regarda son cousin dans les yeux et tenta de cacher sa douleur mais il ne réussit pas : la blessure était trop sérieuse pour être ignorée.

- Séto, articula-t-il péniblement. Je vais mourir…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et des larmes remplies ses yeux, obstruant sa vue.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit le jeune prêtre d'un ton ferme. Tu vas t'en sortir. Les dieux t'assisteront, tu verras.

Il s'efforça de sourire afin de rassurer son roi mais Atem devina le tremblement des mains qui le soutenaient ainsi que la crainte dissimulée derrière les traits de son visage. Des larmes de souffrance, mêlées à l'angoisse de la mort qui l'obligerait à abandonner les siens, roulèrent sans bruit sur les joues de l'enfant. Il sourit à travers ses pleurs et prit la main de son cousin dans la sienne.

- Je me sens partir… Ma vue baisse, je n'entends plus…murmura-t-il. Adieu, Séto.

Et dans un dernier soupir, ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours.

Yami rouvrit les yeux, le visage en sueurs. Le souvenir de sa propre mort lui était soudainement devenu très clair ; lorsque l'attaque de Yugi avait fait tomber ses points de vies à zéro. Il respirait avec irrégularité et tremblait, son visage était blême laissant deviner sa souffrance. L'image du vide infini qu'il avait aperçu quand son âme s'était échappée de son corps le terrorisait. Où donc étaient Osiris et Anubis, censé venir le chercher afin de peser son cœur ? La disparition de son nom sur les temples et les bas-reliefs l'avait-il fait disparaître pour toujours ou bien était-ce simplement l'effet du puzzle ? Soudain, il sentit ses jambes se dérober et il s'effondra sur le sol presque inconscient.

-Yami ! crièrent Joey et Téa d'une même voix ; prononçant les paroles que tous hésitaient à formuler.

Le jeune roi se rendit compte qu'ils l'observaient depuis un moment sans oser dire le moindre mot. Sans doute pensaient-ils que sa défaite l'avait perturbée ; mais personne ne comprendrait la vérité…

- Yami ! Réponds nous ! une voix familière s'était élevée dans la pièce et le jeune Pharaon reprit conscience.

Quelqu'un le soutenait ; comme autrefois, il sentait une main sous sa nuque et une autre sur sa hanche : c'était Tristan.

- Aller, c'est pas grave ! On comprend que perdre un duel pour la première fois peut secouer mais…

- Merytrê, Rêdji… coupa Yami alors qu'il sentait son esprit s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Il tenta de se relever mais il s'effondra à nouveau.

- Fais attention ! dit Joey en s'agenouillant auprès de lui pour le calmer.

A cet instant, une lumière aveuglante frappa le petit groupe d'amis, les obligeant à se protéger les yeux. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu ; mais, sous le regard ébahi de tous, Yami avait changé. Ses vêtements d'école, qui étaient les copies exactes de ceux de Yugi, s'étaient volatilisés. A la place, l'éclair lui avait laissé un pagne de lin plissé, blanc, retenu à sa taille par une large ceinture en or dont la boucle en forme de cartouche portait son nom écrit en hiéroglyphes. Des bijoux magnifiques ornaient ses bras et ses mains et un large gorgerin de pierres précieuses couvrait le haut de sa poitrine ainsi que ses épaules. Son visage était maquillé et des sandales dorées aux attaches à tête de félins avaient remplacé ses bottes. Enfin, son front fut caché par le diadème d'or des Pharaons où l'ureus se dressait en colère face aux ennemies, protégeant le plus grand souverain de l'histoire d'Egypte de ceux qui se risqueraient à déranger son sommeil éternel.

**Fin.**

_Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai écrit cette fic car le manga ne nous en dis pas beaucoup sur la mort d'Atem. Sinon, dans cette histoire et dans toutes celles que je pourrais écrire par la suite, Atem est marié et à des enfants. Tous les pharaons montaient sur le trône avec une reine (en général leur sœur) et puis pour son époque il avait l'âge d'être papa ! Sinon, j'ai modifié ces vêtements de Pharaon du manga car ils ne sont pas du tout Egyptiens ! Ils se rapprochent plus des vêtements de paysans romains où d'Egyptiens de notre propre époque, alors ceux décrit dans ma fic sont les habits traditionnels des Pharaons (que l'on voit sur tous les bas-reliefs). Merci +_


End file.
